The Elven Dwarf One-Shots
by yolo1200
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place during my book The Elven Dwarf. Don't read unless you've read that.


**A/N: Kay, this came from an idea that user ro177827 gave me. It's basically a bunch of oneshots based on things that happened during my fanfiction, The Elven Dwarf. The first one will be from the prologue, and it will be from before Dis found Lillianna. Don't read unless you've read my other fanfic.**

"Where are we taking her?" the guard carrying the little brown haired elf said from his horse. The other shrugged.

"No idea. Lord Thranduil never told us. He told us to send her away and never bring her back."

The girl woke up, for she had been sleeping.

"Where are you taking me? Where's my mommy?" She asked.

"Shut up and be glad we haven't killed you," the first guard snapped.

"Look!" the second shouted, pointing. A small cave stood in the clearing. There appeared to be a fire glowing inside.

"Someone's inside. Let's take her here," he said, not really wanting to leave the girl somewhere by herself. Because unlike the first, he felt pity for her.

They dismounted and walked towards the cave.

"Hello?" the first guard called. No reply came. Both guards drew their weapons. Slowly, they made their way into the cave.

Once they got inside, it was pitch black.

"I could've sworn there was a light..." the second guard mumbled, shocked.

"Let's just go. We'll leave her in the next town."

They turned to leave, but suddenly they heard a noise, no a voice. Like someone whispering.

"Who dares enter my territory?" the voice hissed. It was such a strange voice, it sounded like wind whistling. Both guards whirled around.

"Who's there?" the first shouted, setting the girl on the ground.

"Me, of course. You should know me by now."

"Who are you?"

"Who? Who? Why, I am you, of course. I am everyone, and everything, but more than anything else, I am fire. Fire that burns and scorches, fire that breaths and lives, fire that eats you, slowly and painfully, or quickly and painlessly. Your decision. But since you entered, I simply cannot just let you leave. Tell me about yourselves. And don't try to lie, I can tell if you do. I am you, remember."

"We tell you nothing! Show yourself!"

"Why should I? You are being hostile. I should kill you right now. But I won't, I'm having too much fun. I'll drag it out and finish you off slowly. Now tell me, who is your young companion?"

The first guard scoffed. "An outcast. A mistake. You can keep her if you like, we don't want her."

"Why ever not? She interests me, she is such a strange creature. She can't possibly be an elf."

"Her mother is an elf."

"And her father? What do you know of him?"

"Nothing. It is no concern of ours."

"Hm. Interesting. Very Interesting."

The little girl shivered at the hunger in the voice, and at the fact that she could almost feel...It moving around her, inspecting her.

"Well, it's been a joy to... let's say 'play', with you, but our fun must come to an end." Suddenly fire exploded around them, trying to swallow them up.

"Run!" the first guard shouted.

"What about the child?" the second called back, turning to the girl.

"What of her? Leave her!" The guard gave the girl one last look before following his companion.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" the little girl shrieked. She tried to follow them, but felt something grab her, yanking her back.

"Not just yet, young one," the voice hissed.

She felt herself being whirled around until she was facing the opposite direction. Suddenly she was staring dead into the eyes of the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

A.. she couldn't even call it a man, though it was the shape of one. It was pitch black, yet it's glow was blinding. It's empty, glowing blood-red eyes stared hungrily at her, assessing her. It's mouth was an empty hole. It's laugh was horrible, loud as thunder, echoing through the night. It walked right through the fire, grabbing her neck with it's claw like fingers.

"You are mine!" It roared.

Suddenly it felt like the very life was being sucked out of her. All her memories started Suddenly she was no longer staring at the thing, she was staring at herself, at her pale, shocked face, at her wide, terror-filled blue eyes. She was then thrown backwards. Her head hit something hard, and she slipped comfortably away into the darkness.

**A/N: So, this is about before Lillianna is adopted by Dis. Hope you enjoyed! :)**


End file.
